


apocalyptic crush

by xxprincessxx



Series: rini songfic collection [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Nini knows Ricky loves her, but there's this one girl that just can't seem to leave him alone.(inspired by olivia rodrigo's apocalyptic crush)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini songfic collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687843
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	apocalyptic crush

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i'm back with another songfic for you! 
> 
> this was a request from @outerbowen on twitter, if you ever have requests please let me know. you can message me on my twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> and obviously, i can't guarantee i'll get to all of them, but i'll sure try to! 
> 
> lastly, if you haven't already, check out my first multi-chapter please let it be you, i'm really proud of it and is definitely one of my favourite's that i've written. 
> 
> anyways, hope you like this one and truly hope you are all staying safe and well xx

Nini was tucked tightly into Ricky’s side, she was in and out of sleep as they watched the latest episode of _The Walking Dead_ , which Ricky had insisted on. Nini wasn’t really a fan of the show, only have ever seen it because Ricky wanted to watch when she was around. She wasn’t paying all that much attention, having too long of a day with practice for the musical and having gotten up extra early that morning, she was ready to knock out.  
  
The brunette stretches as she lays her head on his shoulder, Ricky’s arm coming around the brunette’s body holding her tight, pressing a trail of kisses along her forehead and into her hair while she fights to stay awake. When suddenly, Ricky’s phone starts vibrating from its spot on his nightstand.  
  
Nini whines as he moves to grab it, quickly shutting it off and going back to focusing on the movie, rubbing his thumb over the brunette’s shoulder. Nini couldn’t help herself but ask, “Who was that?”  
  
Turning his head to look down at his girlfriend, he shakes his head, “No one.”  
  
“Ricky,” she pushes, starting to move out of his arms so she could properly question him.  
  
Her boyfriend sighs, dropping his hand from her shoulder down to her lower back, “It was Meagan.” He admits, running his thumb along her back.  
  
The brunette’s eyebrows knit in confusion, “You mean, summer Meagan?” She asks, grabbing Ricky’s other hand which was fiddling with a loose thread trying to calm the boy. She knew he was getting nervous by the way he avoided eye contact with her and finding something to do with his hands. Ricky nods, still not daring to look at the girl sitting in front of him.  
  
Nini knew about the girls Ricky had talked to over the summer. When they got back together after the musical, Ricky wanted to be honest with the brunette. He loves her and didn’t want to screw up by keeping that a secret from her. He had talked to a total of four girls over the summer. Three of them weren’t all that noteworthy, having only seen them a couple of times. But there was one girl, Meagan, who tried her best to constantly be around the skater.  
  
During those two months, Meagan had gotten exceptionally close to Ricky, or so she thought. Ricky had admitted that, yes, Meagan did know a lot about him but that was everything on the surface. When he hung out with her, he swears he talked about Nini the entire time, but he couldn’t help it. Nini had managed to weasel her way into all of his memories, even in the smallest of details. Meagan didn’t know his little ticks, the things he truly liked and disliked, or the stories behind every one of his scars. She didn’t know him at all, at least not in the way Nini does.  
  
“I’m going to be honest Ricky,” Nini starts, the boy snapping his head towards his girlfriend, the hand on her back freezing, scared of what she was going to say next. “I don’t like it.” She says with a small voice.  
  
The brunette squeezes her boyfriend’s hand in hers as she continues, “I trust you Ricky, I do. But she acts like you’re some game we’re playing and she’s going to win.”  
  
“Hey, hey, no,” Ricky muttered, pulling the brunette back into his chest, his fingers running through her long hair in an attempt to soothe the small girl, “It’s always been you baby. Meagan and all those other girls can’t compete against you. I’m yours forever.”  
  
“Even during a zombie apocalypse?” She asks, referring back to the show playing on the screen.  
  
Ricky chuckles the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile, “Not unless she is the last person on this earth and I had to procreate to save the human race.”  
  
“I love you.” Nini whispered, wrapping her arms tighter around the curly-haired boy.  
  
Ricky picks her chin up to plant a kiss on her lips as he mumbles against her, “I love you too.”

* * *

Nini was walking over to Ricky’s locker with Big Red, the pair talking about the latest biology assignment that their teacher had given them earlier that day. The pair debating over different topics, when suddenly they see a flash of blonde hair breeze past them.  
  
The pair’s eyes follow the tall blonde stopping right beside Ricky’s locker. Nini sighs as her and Big Red pause to watch the scene play out. Meagan has been trying to talk to Ricky all week, and has been waiting for the ample opportunity to finally find him alone.  
  
Meagan, bright-eyed as ever, smiles at the curly-haired boy, “Did you get it?” She asks excitedly.  
  
Ricky reaches into his locker for the small box that she had left in there, Ricky couldn’t help but wonder how she even got his locker combination. He was going to have to request for a new one next week, it was just plain creepy.  
  
“You need to stop Meagan,” he tells her sternly, handing her the box with a ring nestled inside.  
  
Meagan’s brows furrowed in confusion, “But you used to talk about how much you loved your ring, and well, I figured you could never have too many.”  
  
The curly-haired boy stifles a laugh by pressing his lips into a tight line. Of course, he loves his ring, but it’s because it was the ring Nini had gotten him for their 6 month anniversary. It was a special ring, and no other rings could replace it.  
  
“I have a girlfriend, Meagan. And I love her. This,” he gestures vaguely towards her, “Needs to stop.”  
  
Nini watching from the side smirks as Meagan begins to fume. She hooks her arm through Big Red’s arm, the pair trying their best to keep their laughter to themselves. Nini loved seeing Ricky tell other people he loves her, it felt more personal she thinks. Like, he isn’t afraid to scream it to the world that she was the one he loves, and she would do just the same for him.  
  
Meagan groans, “You know? You shouldn’t be so hung up on this girl that doesn’t appreciate you like I would.” She claims, standing her ground remembering that they were in fact broken up over the summer.  
  
As Ricky shuts his locker, he shrugs, “There’s only one girl for me, and that’s not you.” He turns her down confidently, walking around the blonde girl over to the pair that was watching the scene from afar.  
  
Instantly, Nini skips over to her boyfriend meeting him in the middle throwing her arms around his neck, peering over his shoulder to see a brooding Meagan watching the couple. Suddenly, an idea pops into Nini’s mind. 

She moves to kiss her boyfriend’s lips, before saying, “I have a song idea.” 


End file.
